Se beber, não vá para Tortuga!
by Captain Jones
Summary: Tudo havia começado como uma manhã tranquila para os piratas Davy Jones e Jack Sparrow, porém, o que era uma manhã tranquila se tornou uma divertida busca para tentarem descobrir o que aconteceu noite passada, e por que diabos acordaram juntos.
1. Uma manhã quase tranquila

_**Esta fanfiction pertence à Captain Jones & Vitória Del´amore**_

_**Esperamos que gostem**_

_**PS: Esta fic não tem nenhum fins lucrativo. ;)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Se beber, não vá para Tortuga!<strong>_

O sol começou a nascer, seus primeiros raios de sol, surgiram, iluminando o selvagem porto pirata de Tortuga no Caribe. Não só o porto foi iluminado, mas também os bordeis da cidade. E no bordel, cor do pecado...

C. Jones: Adorei esse nome!

...os mesmo raios de sol entraram pela janela de um dos quartos...

Vit:(dando pulinhos de alegria pq sabe oq vai acontecer)

...Acordando assim, o pirata que estava adormecido em uma cama, após ter tido uma grande noitada. Seu nome era...

Leitores: (Prendem o folego)

Jack Sparrow!

Jack lovers e Vit: (vão a loucura)

Ele esfregou seus olhos sonolentos..

C. Jones: Qr dizer, de ressaca

...estava sem camisa...

(Jack lovers e vit morrem)

...com uma dor de cabeça infernal.

-Peguei pesado noite passada... - Ele disse ainda com os olhos fechados, virando-se para o outro lado da cama. Na esperança de dormir um pouco mais.

-Nem me diga... - Disse outro pirata, que estava deitado ao seu lado.

C. Jones:(Sorrindo como se ñ houvesse amanhã)

Ele não era como os outros piratas...

Vit:(irônica) imagina...

C. Jones:(brava) Fique quieta! Este é um momento apreensivo!

...Ele tinha um charme unico...

Vit: Que charme?

...O único problema, é que grande parte das pessoas que olham para ele, o julgam por sua aparência, e não veem o que realmente está em sua frente... Um homem encantador, Lindo, magnífico, carinhoso...

Vit: Tudo bem... (ñ consegue continuar)

...Sexy, e perfeito...

Vit:(olha p/ C. Jones) Foi vc q escreveu essa narrativa?

C. Jones: Sim! ;D

Ele era também o mais temido de todos os piratas... seu nome era... Davy Jones.

Davy Jones Lovers e C. Jones:(Vão ao delírio!)

...Ele estava no mesmo estado de Jack Sparrow...

C. Jones e Davy Jones Lovers: (fazendo uma corrente)

...Com uma dor de cabeça infernal... e... (pausa dramática) **[Nota CJ: Mim gosta pausa dramática**] ...sem camisa também.

Davy Jones Lovers e C. Jones: (morrem)

Passados alguns segundos, os dois perceberam quem estava ao lado de quem...

Vit e C. Jones: É agora...

Os dois abriram os seus olhos, e, lentamente, olharam um para o outro. Naquele instante, o pânico assumiu o controle, e ambos gritaram.

- O que aconteceu aqui? - exclama Davy Jones ao se deparar com Jack, também sem roupa.

- Eu tenho um palpite... que espero desesperadamente estar errado. - Jack respondeu - Você não... fez nada comigo, fez? - ele pergunta levantando o lençol para ver se estava devidamente vestido. Infelizmente, ele estava.

Jack lovers e Vit: Ahhh... :(

- Pelos deuses que não, Sparrow! - o outro capitão respondeu. - Se você não sabe, meu gosto é mais... refinado.

Nesse momento, Jack avista algo que lhe chamou a atenção na mão de Davy Jones.

- O que é isso? - ele pergunta apontando-lhe a mão - Não essa enguia estranha que você usa como mão, o que está nela.

Davy ia dizer algo insultante à mãe de Jack, quando percebeu o que tinha chamado atenção dele.

Um anel.

Um anel de casamento.

- O que é isso? - Davy exclama, completamente confuso.

- Ufa! - disse Jack, depois de olhar suas mãos, livres de anéis. - Você se casou e eu não estou envolvido nisso. Não fiz nenhuma besteira ontem, pelo menos temos uma noticia boa nessa história...

C. Jones e Vit: *¬* Uma só? (olhando os seus lovers sem camisa)

- Eu não diria isso tão cedo, Jack. - falou Davy assim que viu o peito de Jack.

- Por que não...? - Jack pergunta quando olha para baixo e vê uma grande e estonteante tatuagem. Ela era um coração com duas asas em volta e o detalhe mais importante e belo era que, no meio do coração, tinha um nome escrito: Vitória.

- O que diabos aconteceu ontem? - os dois capitães perguntaram ao mesmo tempo, mas nenhum soube responder.

-Como assim, "O que aconteceu ontem?" - Perguntou Jack - Você não lembra?

-Tenho cara de quem lembra de alguma coisa? - Perguntou Davy Jones

-Não, tem cara de polvo. - Disse Jack

-Cala a boca! - Disse Davy - Aposto a minha vida como você também não lembra o que aconteceu!

-Infelizmente, você vai continuar vivo - Disse Jack - Porque não tenho a menor ideia do que aconteceu!

-O que fizemos ontem? – Perguntou-se Jones

Eles começam a pensar...

Vit e C. Jones: (com voz de suspense) Será que Davy e Jack irão lembrar o que aconteceu? Descubra no próximo capítulo de...

SE BEBER, NÃO VÁ PARA TORTUGA!

* * *

><p><strong>Aye pessoal!<strong>

**Bem esse foi o primeiro capitulo dessa comedia incrivelmente divertida que eu e Vitória Del´amore estamos escrevendo em parceria. As coisas ficaram mais claras conforme a história irá se desenrolar...**

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Captain Jones &amp; Vitoria Del´amore<strong>


	2. Juntando as lembranças

_Esta fic pertence a Vitoria Del´amore e Captain Jones_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Se beber, não vá para Tortuga!<strong>_

_**Capítulo 2  
><strong>_

C. Jones e Vit: (com um pote de pipoca) Ai, ai, esses dois nem tem ideia do que vai acontecer...

Os dois capitães estavam tentando se lembrar, mas parecia que tinha um blecaute em suas lembranças.

- Pelos céus, como me esqueci do que fiz ontem! - exclamou Davy Jones.

- Ah, meu amigo, isso é o que o rum faz com as pessoas... ou cefalópodes... ou...sei lá.

- Dá pra parar de falar da minha cara? - Davy exclama. - Temos coisas mais importantes para descobrir, como quem tem outro anel desse e quem é essa Vitória.

Jack dá outra olhada em sua tatuagem.

- Quem sabe é vitória de vencer e não Vitória de nome? - ele sugeriu.

- Vai sonhando, Sparrow. Isso é um nome, e a dona dele teve estar te procurando.

- Que encontre, assim posso saber o que diabos fiz ontem! - Disse Jack

Davy olhava a aliança de casamento em seu dedo.

-O que foi? - Perguntou Jack vendo o estado de Jones

-Com quem foi que eu me casei? - Perguntou Davy.

-Eu tenho pena da coitada... - Disse Jack

Davy lança um olhar assassino para Jack

-Qual a ultima coisa que você lembra? - Perguntou Davy

-Deixa eu pensar... - Disse Jack - Eu me lembro de chegar em Tortuga...

-E...? - Perguntou Davy

Jack pensa mais um pouco.

-LEMBREI! - Exclamou Jack

Vit: Lembrou?

C. Jones: (Engasga com a pipoca)

-Lembrou de que? - Perguntou Davy

-Lembrei de quando cheguei ao Bordel... - Dizia Jack

C. Jones e Vit: Ô maravilha, um FLASHBACK!

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Jack Sparrow se preparava para uma grande noite em Tortuga, ele estava a caminho do Bordel Cor do Pecado, quando deu de cara com alguém._

_- Não acredito. - ele comenta se aproximando. - Ora, ora, ora, não sabia que polvos gostavam de vir à bordeis..._

_O outro pirata olhou para ele, era Davy Jones. Ele meio que sorriu ao ver o outro._

_- Jack Sparrow! - ele exclamou. Seu hálito cheirava a álcool. - Eu não esperava vê-lo por aqui._

_- Eu que o diga. - Jack revidou. - A ultima vez que o vi, você estava caindo no meio de um redemoinho depois de ter seu coração esfaqueado._

_- Isso são águas passadas, Jack. - disse Davy, guiado pela embriagues. - Venha, sente-se, sente-se, vamos comemorar nosso reencontro._

_Jack hesitou, mas depois deu de ombros e se sentou ao lado dele, pedindo um copo de rum logo após._

_- Mas e aí, Jones? Como você conseguiu voltar? - ele perguntou ao outro_

_- Você se esqueceu de algo, meu caro amigo. Eu... sou o Capitão Davy Jones. - ele "explicou"._

_- Essa frase é minha... - Jack comentou, mas Davy o ignorou._

_- Vamos aproveitar a noite como se fosse a ultima, nunca se sabe o que nos espera. - disse Davy segurando outro copo de rum._

_- Mesmo se algo nos acontecer, sabemos como voltar. – Disse Jack_

_O outro riu e bateu o copo dele ao do Jack._

_- Você tem razão, tem razão. Vamos beber... – Concordou Jack_

_**FIM DO FLASHBACK**_

- Viu, a culpa é sua de estarmos assim! - disse Jack. - Você e sua comemoração de reencontro!

- Claro que não! Você que teve a ideia de apostarmos quem bebia mais! – Disse Davy

- Quando isso? - o outro indagou. - Você não se lembra, não pode me culpar!

- Logo depois de mais dois copos depois daqueles. - Davy respondeu. - Eu estava bem antes daquela aposta.

- Se você se lembrava, por que não me disse? – Perguntou Jack

- Calado, achei uma coisa. - ele disse segurando o anel, tinha tirado de seu dedo, havia algo inscrito na parte interior dele:

_**Milhas de terra e mar...**_

- Isso não quer dizer nada. - disse Jack.

- Quer sim, é só acharmos outro anel desses. – Concluiu Davy

- Oh, como você é inteligente... - ironizou Jack. - Vamos pegar cada anel de cada mulher nessa cidade e ver se a inscrição dele encaixa com a do seu anel.

- Qual a sua ideia então, Jack? – Perguntou Davy

- Vamos descobrir onde você se casou e, assim, achar a sua esposa. – Disse Jack

- Quer saber, Jack, você não é tão idiota assim... - Disse Davy Jones

Com isso, os dois se levantaram e infelizmente, vestiram as camisas novamente, para logo após sairem do quarto.

-Você lembra de Tortuga ter capelas? – Perguntou Davy

-Sinceramente – Disse Jack – Não. - ele ficou em silencio por um tempo, com sua frustração estampada em seu rosto. - Então _como_ você conseguiu isso? - perguntou Jack apontando para o anel.

- Ah, Jack, eu sei o mesmo que você... – Respondeu Davy Jones.

Os dois olharam em volta, para verem se tinha algo parecido com uma capela por perto. Nenhuma.

- Onde mais você e sua coitada predestinada devem ter se casado...? - Jack pensou alto e, antes de Davy Jones falar algo insultante à ele, Jack aponta para um bar. - Ta-dãm.

Davy acompanhou o dedo de Jack e ele se deparou com um casarão agora vazio e com a pintura das paredes descascando. O chamativo letreiro dizia em letras grandes _Bar do Padre_.

- Serio, Jack? Serio mesmo? - Davy ironizou.

- Imagine, Jones. - insistiu Jack. - Dois bêbados querendo se casar procurando algum lugar em Tortuga onde podem realizar isso e oh - ele gesticulou, mostrando o prédio. - Bar do Padre!

- Se bem que faz um pouco de sentido... – Concordou Jones

Os dois passaram pela porta e Jack leu em um papel.

- "Quando anoitece, o sermão é outro..." - ele dá uma risada. - Adorei essa.

- "Para seus momentos mais sagrados." - Davy lê as letras em baixo de outro letreiro já dentro do bar.

- Em que posso ajudá-los? - um homem os perguntou

C. Jones e Vit: Agora a chapa vai esquentar!

C. Jones: Não percam a próximo capítulo de...

Vit: Se beber, não vá para Tortuga!

* * *

><p><strong>Bem, meus amores, no momento é isso, voltaremos a postar assim que possível!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews? Por favooor! Deixem duas autoras happy! :D<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Vitoria Del´amore &amp; Captain Jones<br>**


	3. Recordando o casamento

**Voltamos! Desculpem a demora!**

**Esta fanfiction pertence à: Captain Jones & Vitória Del´amore**

**(aproveitem)**

* * *

><p>-Em que posso ajudá-los? - um homem os perguntou<p>

-Bem você pode nos ajudar nos respondendo algumas perguntas... - Dizia Jack

-Eu sabia que vocês iriam voltar. - Disse o homem - do jeito que os quatro estavam completamente bêbados ontem, sabia que voltariam para perguntar o que aconteceu.

-Espere... - Dizia Jack - os _quatro?_

-Sim. -O homem respondeu - vocês dois, e duas jovens. Mas elas estavam melhores do que vocês.

C. Jones e Vit: (se olham)

-E uma delas, entrou solteira - Ele disse apontando para o anel na mão de Jones - E saiu casada!

-Você lembra dela? - Perguntou Davy - Como ela era? Era bonita?

-Ela parecia ter algum tipo de disturbio mental para casar com ele? - Perguntou Jack

-A noiva, - ele continuou - era bonita, cabelos negros e curtos, pele clara, lábios vermelhos, olhos castanhos, alta, magra, divertida, carinha de anjo... Era uma boa moça.

C. Jones:(revira os olhos) Só a cara, é de anjo

Vit: O espírito é de demônio

C. Jones: Idem. ;)

-Você tem bom gosto, amigo. - Disse Jack imaginando a garota.

-Pena que já tem dono. - Disse Davy para Jack mostrando aliança.

C. Jones: (desmaia em cima da vit)

Vit: (Não aguentando ela) sai de cima!

-Qual era o nome dela? - Perguntou Davy

-Boa questão... - o homem disse - era um nome estranho. Começava com "L". A outra eu me lembro, era Vitória.

Jack olhou para ele

-Como ela era? - Perguntou Jack

-Ela era uma garota meio extravagante, com longos cabelos castanhos e avermelhados, olhos castanhos, pele meio bronzeada, usava corpete, calças e botas, estava realmente bonita, e ele... - ele aponta para Jack. - A aconselhava a beber mais. Ela sempre bebia.

- Gostei dela. - Jack disse sorrindo.

-LEMBREI! – Exclamou Davy

-Lembrou? – Perguntaram eles

-Era Laís! – Disse Davy – O nome da minha esposa é Laís!

_**FLASHBACK**_

Davy Jones, Jack, e as duas moças saiam cambaleantes de uma taverna. Rindo, cantando, e bebendo cada vez mais.

Davy Jones parou de andar subitamente, ele se ajoelhou na frente de Laís, pegou uma caixa e a abriu na frente dela. Dentro havia uma bela aliança, de ouro, com um diamante enorme.

- Eu te amo! – Disse Davy totalmente embriagado – Casa comigo?

Laís, que também estava completamente bêbeda, sorriu e olhou para ele.

-Caso! – Ela respondeu – Caso, caso,caso!

-Jack! – Disse Jones, fazendo ele olhar para trás – Eu vou me casar!

-Vai casar? – Perguntaram Jack e Vitória

-Posso ser o padrinho? – Perguntou Jack

-Pode! – Concordou Davy  
><em><strong><br>FIM DO FLASHBACK  
><strong>_  
>-Eu fui padrinho do seu casamento e nem me lembro? – Perguntou Jack<p>

-Foi um casamento inesquecivel. - Disse o homem - Lembro-me como se fosse a dois minutos atrás...

O padre sorrindo contava a cerimonia que tinha realizado um dia anterior:

- Davy Jones tinha pego emprestado, que não me devolveu a propósito, um traje de gala roxo que tinha nos fundos do Bar do Padre que temos para justamente ser usado em casamentos. Ele já estava de frente para mim e Jack estava ao seu lado com um terno preto rasgado que eu lhe dera. Já os trajes das meninas foram um pouco complicado. Sabe como são, querem ter o vestido perfeito para o grande dia, então elas voltaram rapidamente para as lojas de Tortuga para ver se arranjavam um, parece que elas encontraram, pois estavam maravilhosas com os vestidos que escolheram...

-Oh, para com esse olhar sonhador que é minha esposa. - Davy o cortou.

O padre revirou os olhos e continuou narrando:

- A Vitória tinha escolhido um com um vestido vermelho com uma flor no meio que ficava acima do joelho... - a narração do padre é interrompida.

- Você presta muita atenção às roupas das meninas hein. - Jack comentou. - Isso não é como um padre devia se comportar

- Vocês querem que eu continue contando o casamento ou não? - o padre repreendeu os dois.

- Claro, continue... - os dois se desculparam e o padre continuou depois de pigarrear.

- E Vitória tocou a marcha nupcial para Laís entrar... como vocês não querem os detalhes, não vou falar do vestido dela...

- Não, conte, conte. - disse Jack porque ele estava imaginando a cena para tentar se lembrar.

- O vestido dela era longo parecia um tomara que caia se não tivesse um pano claro que cobria seus ombros, o vestido tinha um bordado que vinha do pano claro até a bainha do vestido. Era lindo, muito lindo, não sei como elas encontraram aquilo ou como elas conseguiram pagar...

- Se ela teve coragem de casar com meu amigo, e a outra de fazer com que eu faça uma tatuagem, elas devem ter um jeitinho para conseguir coisas caras sem preocupação... - comentou Jack, mas o padre o ignorou.

- Ela entrou na "capelinha" que temos no fundo do bar e vocês dois abriram um sorriso ofuscante. Então...

Vit: Não tem flashback, não? Seria mais fácil.

Laís: Então faça um flashback.

_**FLASHBACK**_

Laís tinha acabado de se postar ao lado de Davy Jones e Vitória de sair do piano até o outro lado dela.

- Estamos aqui hoje para celebrar a união matrimonial de Davy Jones e Laís... Qual é o seu sobrenome?

-Não pergunte... - Respondeu a jovem

-Tudo bem, então... Laís, você aceita Davy Jones em casamento, prometendo amá-lo, respeitá-lo e ser fiel, na saúde e na doença, na riqueza e na pobreza, na alegria e na tristeza até que a morte os separe?

-Aceito. - disse Laís tremendo de tanto chorar de felicidade.

Vitória entrega a aliança para Laís e ela lê o que tinha escrito nela:

- "Milhas de terra e mar" - então ela coloca o anel no noivo.

- E Davy Jones, você aceita Laís em casamento, prometendo amá-la, respeitá-la e ser fiel, na saúde e na doença, na riqueza e na pobreza, na alegria e na tristeza até que a morte os separe?

-Aceito. Mil vezes aceito. – Disse Davy Jones.

Jack faz o mesmo que Vitória fez com Laís, e Davy também lê o anel, para completar a frase:

- "Não poderão nos separar" - e ele coloca o anel no dedo dela.

- Com isso eu vos declaro marido e mulher, Davy, pode beijar a sua noiva.

Davy segura Laís pela cintura e lhe dá um beijo apaixonante. Jack e Vitória comemoram com Rum, e parabenizam o novo casal.

- Agora, - Disse Davy sorrindo para Jack e Vitória - Temos que consumar o casamento. Portanto, com licença.

-Vai lá tigrão! – Disse Vitória para Davy

_**FIM DO FLASHBACK**_

C. Jones: Ah, tinha que terminar o Flashback_ logo_ _agora?_

Leitores(as): Pervertida! **[NCJ: Sou mesmo! E DAÍ?]**

Vit: Foi um casamento inesquecível

C. Jones: Fortes emoções...

Vit: Nós nos vemos no próximo capítulo de...

C. Jones e Vit: SE BEBER, NÃO VÁ PARA TORTUGA!

* * *

><p><strong>Aye pessoal!<strong>

**Bem, este casamento foi realmente inesquecivel! (Pra mim pelo menos) HSUAHSUAHSUAHUSHUAHS**

**Nós esperamos que voltem a ler. E escrevar o que digo... o próximo cap., vai ser...**

**IN-CRI-VEL!**

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews? Por favor!<strong>

**Reviews São bem vindas abordo da fic. (Rum também, precisamos viajar para escrever a fic :D)**

* * *

><p><strong>Captain Jones &amp; Vitória Del´amore<br>**


	4. Flashback do Davy

_Aqui estamos nós com o cap.4 esperamos que gostem_

_Esta Fic pertence á Captain Jones & Vitória Del´amore_

_**Capítulo com direito a trilha sonora: Monster – Lady Gaga**_

_**indispensável!**_

_**Aviso: Este capítulo contém cenas "MEGA-HOT" cuidado! (Risada demoníaca!)**_

_**Outro aviso: O link para a musica, e para ver uma foto do vestido de noiva do cap anterior estão no meu perfil.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Jack e Davy Jones deixaram o bar do padre, e voltaram para o bordel, para ver se descobriam mais alguma coisa. Chegando lá, havia uma mulher na recepção, que não estava lá no momento em que haviam deixado o bordel.<p>

-Bem vindos novamente, marujos! – Disse ela sorrindo – Desejam algo mais?

- Você estava aqui ontem a noite? - perguntou Jack à moça, esperando que ela pudesse resolver esse problema na memória deles.

- Sim. Não se lembram? - Jack e Davy balançaram a cabeça. - Também, vocês dois beberam até cair, vocês estavam tão bêbados que fizeram um strip-tease para todo o bordel.

- O QUÊ? - os dois perguntaram, mas a moça nem ouviu e continuou.

- É, não se lembram. E a garota que estava com você fez um escândalo quando estava fazendo a tatuagem, mas você ficou do ladinho dela o tempo todo.

- A Vitória fez uma tatuagem também? - perguntou Jack esquecendo momentaneamente o papo de strip-tease.

- Claro, ela disse que te amava para sempre e queria uma marca sua em seu corpo que iria ser tão eterno quanto o amor dela por você. – Ela disse - Não se lembra?

Jack e Davy já estavam com raiva deste "não se lembram?".

- Mas o que foi que aconteceu? - Davy perguntou, indignado por não se lembrar.

A moça revirou os olhos e falou um "não se lembram", então lhes respondeu:

- Vocês voltaram da rua e você - ela apontou para o Davy. - Reservou o quarto nupcial, e subiu para lá o mais rápido que pode com sua nova esposa enquanto ele - Jack - E a outra ficaram aqui e decidiram fazer uma tatuagem. Não se lembram?

Enquanto a moça falava os dois se lembravam...

_**FLASHBACK DO DAVY**_

Davy Jones e sua nova esposa, reservaram o quarto nupcial, e a moça da recepção entregou a chave para Davy.

-Vamos fazer isso direito... - Disse Davy segurando Laís no colo - É tradição, não é? A noiva tem que ser carregada.

Ela concordou com um sorriso, e, logo em seguida, subiram as escadas. Felizes por irem fazer o que estavam indo fazer.

**(NCJ: LIGUEM A MÚSICA!)**

Já no quarto, Davy Jones a deitou na cama, e deitou sobre ela. Ele desamarrou os nós do vestido de noiva, e ela, finalmente, lhe tirou a camisa. (Aquela irritante camisa!) Sem deixar de estourar alguns botões, que saltaram para algum lugar que nenhum deles estava prestando atenção.

Desnudou-lhe o busto, puxando o vestido para baixo e beijando cada pedaço de pele que via, conforme se livrava do vestido. Depois beijou-lhe os lábios vermelhos com desejo. Jones começou a beija-la no pescoço, paciente, calmo. E finalmente livrou-se do vestido.

_Olhe para ele, olhe para mim_

_Aquele garoto é mau e honestamente_

_Ele é um lobo disfarçado_

_Mas eu não consigo parar de encarar aqueles olhos maléficos_

Ela acariciava o peito e as costas dele, durante um intenso beijo. Trocaram um breve olhar, eles voltaram a se beijar, enquanto as mãos de um, exploravam com selvageria o corpo do outro.

_Aquele garoto é um monstro, m-m-m-monstro._

_Aquele garoto é um monstro, m-m-m-monstro. Aquele garoto é um monstro, m-m-m-monstro._

_Aquele garoto é um monstro, er-er-er-er._

Davy Jones puxou uma das pernas da jovem, colocando-a sobre um de seus ombros. Começou então, uma trilha de beijos que iria do tornozelo dela, até sua coxa. Ela gemeu, alto. Desejando mais.

_Ele lambeu os seus lábios, disse para mim:_

"_Garota, você parece boa o suficiente para comer."_

_Colocou seus braços em volta de mim._

_Eu disse: Garoto tire agora suas patas de cima de mim!_

Davy seguiu o rastro de beijos pelo tornozelo da sua nova mulher, passando pelo joelho e chegou a coxa, dando-lhe uma leve mordida que fez a jovem soltar um gemido. Davy pulou para a barriga da jovem, mordendo-a com vontade.

-Você não tem cara de quem gosta de mordidas, Davy. - disse Laís depois de um grunhido.

-Ah, então a cara está errada. - Davy disse, voltando a mordê-la - Porque eu adoro morder...

A moça girou para cima do marido, ficando em seu colo e, inesperadamente, deu uma mordida em seu pescoço, Davy não segurou um gemido.

- Que ótimo. Também adoro morder. - ela sussurrou ao ouvido dele.

Os dois voltaram a se olhar. Parecia que tinha faíscas de desejo saindo de seus olhos. Davy Jones segurou Laís pelos cabelos e beijou-a com urgência sendo correspondido por ela de imediato.

_Ele comeu meu coração, ele comeu meu coração_

_Ele é um monstro na minha cama._

O momento pelo qual ambos desejavam, estava a se aproximar rapidamente. E ele seria inesquecível.

_Eu quero apenas dançar,_

_Mas ele me levou pra casa ao invés._

_Uh oh!_

_Tem um monstro na minha cama._

_Nós demos um beijo francês em um trem do metrô._

_Ele rasgou minhas roupas._

_Ele comeu meu coração e depois comeu meu cérebro._

-Me faça mulher, Davy... – Sussurrava ela – Me faça agora...

Davy abriu um sorriso com o tom ansioso dela. Voltou a deitá-la na cama, seu corpo por cima, dando-lhe um beijo enquanto fazia a primeira estocada.  
>Laís interrompeu o beijo, dando um gemido de prazer. Não esperava que ele o fizesse em meio ao beijo.<p>

- Você é imprevisível, hein, Davy? - o olhar cheio de desejo.

Davy soltou uma risada e, voltou a se mover contra a esposa, daquele jeito gentil e carinhoso no começo, mas urgente e feroz no final. Suas mãos, não eram mais humanas, mas mesmo assim enlouqueciam-na, tocando sua pele com vontade, fazendo-a suar.

Laís cravou as unhas as costas dele, enlouquecida pela forma dele de dá-la prazer. Já tinham feito sexo com outros, mas nunca desta forma quente e apaixonante que faziam agora.

Inverteram as posições, ela sentou no colo dele, eles se encaixavam perfeitamente. Os dois queriam mais, aumentaram a velocidade. Minutos depois, ambos descansavam juntos.

_Aquele garoto é um monstro, m-m-m-monstro._

_Aquele garoto é um monstro, er-er-er-er._

* * *

><p><strong>Aye pessoal!<strong>

**Estamos nós aqui com o cap 4 (C. Jones e Vit 'especialmente C. Jones' tremulas depois de terem escrito um cap desses)  
><strong>

**Fazemos tudo por vcs!**

* * *

><p><strong>!Reviews!<strong>

**Sullsinger: Ah... ti fofo! Muito obrigada! É bom saber que alguém gosta da nossa ficção. Muito obrigada pela review. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Captain Jones &amp; Vitória Del´amore<br>**


	5. Flashback do Jack

_**Desculpem a demora!**_

_**Esta fic pertence a Captain Jones & Vitoria Del´amore!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>FIM DO FLASHBACK DO DAVY<strong>_

-Eu não acredito... - Dizia Davy para si mesmo

-Não acredita no que? - Perguntou Jack, porem, Davy continuava repetindo "eu não acredito".

-Ele deve estar se lembrando do que fez lá em cima. - Disse a mulher da recepção para Jack.

- Me poupe dos detalhes... - disse Jack. - E o que _eu_ fiz enquanto ele... você sabe...

- Deixe-me lembrar... Ah, a moça com quem você estava lhe puxou para a rua. –Ela contava.

C. Jones: Não tem Flashback?

Vit: Ah, é... espera aí...

_**FLASHBACK DO JACK**_

Vitória e Jack viram Laís e Davy Jones subirem as escadas felizes por irem fazer o que iam fazer, depois Vitoria comentou:

- Ah, o amor...

- É, eles se amam... - Jack concordou. - Meu amigo Davy se casou! Ç_Ç Que emoção!

- Ah, Jack, você é tão sensível com seu amigo. Está chorando de felicidade por ele. – Disse Vitória

- Não é nada disso. Eu só... só... – Tentava enrolar Jack

- Claro, você só, só, só. - Vitória confirmou. - Venha. - ela o puxou.

Eles foram para fora do bordel.

- Pra onde vamos? Não deviamos esperar os dois? – Perguntou Jack

- Você quer mesmo esperar eles fazerem o que vão fazer? - ela o perguntou rindo. - E eu não faço a minina ideia de para onde vamos.

- Então por que você tá me puxando? - ele disse, puxando ela, fazendo-a parar em seus braços. - Bem melhor assim! – Ele comentou

Os dois sorriram idiotamente.

- Ei, vão prum quarto! - alguém na rua gritou para eles.

- E você vá pro inferno! - Vitória o respondeu também gritando.

Jack riu abertamente.

- Tive uma ideia. - ele disse.

- O quê? – Perguntou Curiosa.

Mas Jack não disse nada, só puxou-a para o destino que ele tinha em mente.

_**FIM DO FLASHBACK DO JACK**_

- Então fui eu quem tive a ideia para a tatuagem? - Jack pensou alto.

- Não acredito. - Comentou Davy.

- Também não acredito. – Concordou Jack

- Mas o que aconteceu depois? - perguntou a moça da recepção.

- Ãh?

- Você a puxou para fazer a tatuagem e o que aconteceu?

- Como você sabe...? E por que está tão curiosa em saber?

- Só estou te induzindo para se lembrar. Agora tente se lembrar.

_**VOLTA DO FLASHBACK DO JACK**_

Jack foi rebocando Vitória pelas ruas estreitas de Tortuga e ele ignorava as perguntas de "onde estamos indo" dela. Depois de eles andarem mais um pouco - e de Vitória ter desistido de perguntar qualquer coisa pro Jack -, eles chegam a uma loja sem vitrines e Jack foi entrando.

- Jack, é serio. - Vitória disse, mas estava sorrindo. - Para onde está me levando?

- Confie em mim. - Jack disse e Vitória, revirando os olhos, entrou na loja atrás de Jack.

- Jack Sparrow. - eles ouviram uma voz vindo do fundo do longo corredor que estavam seguindo. - Há quanto tempo.

- É, bastante. - Jack disse e o corredor se abriu para uma sala com uma maca e varias agulhas e tinta. - Bill, essa é a Vitória, Vitória esse é o Bill.

Os dois se cumprimentaram.

- Mas o que faz aqui depois de tanto tempo, Sparrow? - Bill o perguntou, voltando a limpar a faca que ele estava na mão.

- Estava querendo usar seus dons para me ajudar num presente para ela.

Vitória olhou confusa de um homem pro outro, mas eles ficaram em silencio.

- O que você está planejando, Jack? - Vitória o perguntou quando o Bill os chamou para se deitarem na maca.

- Você tem algo contra tatuagens? - Jack perguntou ao invés de responder.

- Não, eu adoro tatuagens... - ela respondeu. - Por que quer saber? - ela insistiu,

- Ótimo. - ele diz, ignorando-a novamente. - Ei, Bill, quero que você me faça um favor.

- Desde que eu seja pago pelo favor. - Bill disse, voltando sua atenção pra a faca que estava limpando.

- Mas e a gratidão de um velho amigo?

- Gratidão não paga minhas despesas, Jack.

-Qual é, Bill! - Disse Jack - Quebra esse galho ai, vai?

-Você ainda não me pagou pelo ultimo galho que eu quebrei pra você - Disse Bill

-Eu te pago amanhã - Disse Jack

-Sei, o amanhã vai virar depois de amanhã, semana que vem, no natal... - Começou Bill.

-Faça pela Vit, então - Disse Jack fazendo Bill olhar para ela - nenhum de nós quer ver aquele rostinho triste...

-Tudo bem! - Disse Bill - Eu faço!

Jack foi para junto de Vitoria.

-Jack, pelo amor de Deus, você vai me dizer o que estamos fazendo aqui?

- Se eu disser, perde a graça, querida. - Jack disse com um sorriso sexy nos lábios.

- Pois saiba que eu não estou achando graça nenhuma, _querido_. - Vit revira os olhos, tentando ficar seria, mas fez um sorriso involuntário.

- Então! - Jack exclama. - Você já não está achando graça, então é melhor pelo menos eu achar, não acha?

Vit olha com os olhos semicerrados para ele dizendo:

- Está certo desta vez, Jack. Mas só desta vez.

- Então melhor eu aproveitar. - ele diz, então senta numa maca perto onde Bill estava. - Mas eu terei que contar sim, Bill não sabe ler mentes, ou sabe? - ele pergunta olhando o velho amigo enquanto tirava a blusa.

Jack lovers e Vit: *¬*

- Ainda não aprendi isso... - Bill lhe responde sem entusiasmo.

- Então lhe contarei, querida. - Jack diz e Vit vai até ele. - Vou fazer uma tatuagem pra você.

- Uma tatuagem de quê? - Bill perguntou antes de Vit fazer qualquer reação.

- Eu quero um coração com o nome dela no meio. E quero que o coração tenha asas de anjo, porque a Vit é um.

Vit e C. Jones: (irônicas) Anjo, sei...

- Você dá conta, Bill? – Perguntou Jack

Bill revira os olhos como resposta e pega uma faca, a mergulha em um pote de tinta preta e se prepara para passá-la no peito de Jack.

- Também quero uma tatuagem. - Vit interrompendo Bill.

- Quer? - os dois repetem.

- Como? - Bill continua.

- Quero um coração meio demônio e meio anjo. - ela responde. - Com um JS no meio. E quero aqui. - ela aponta para um pouco abaixo da nuca. - Tudo bem?

Bill assente e volta sua atenção para Jack.

- Tem certeza, amor? - Jack pergunta, fazendo Bill se interromper novamente.

- Claro. - Vit responde, se sentando também na maca. - Quero algo eterno em mim que prove o meu amor por você.

Jack abre um sorriso, então Bill finalmente começa a fazer a tatuagem nele.

A ponta da faca cortava a pele de Jack e a tinta ardia quando entrava nela, mas Jack não reclamou de dor (mesmo estando querendo muito fazer isso), pois ele queria incentivar Vit a não desistir de fazer a tatuagem dele. E também porque ele não queria se fazer de coitadinho na frente dela.

Quando Bill finalmente terminou, o peito do Jack estava sujo do preto da tinta e do vermelho do sangue dele, mas ele sorriu para Vit.

- Isso dói. - ele afirmou.

- Eu sei. - ela respondeu e deu um pequeno beijo nele. - Mas um coraçãozinho não é nada pra quem já tatuou uma poesia inteira nas costas, não é? - ela disse passando a mão nas costas do Jack, lembrando do poema escrito nele.

- Sabe? - Jack disse se prendendo a primeira frase dela.

- Sim, tenho uma tatuagem. - ela diz sorrindo. - Não te disse?

- Não... - Jack diz franzindo a testa. - Onde?

- Você vai ter que tirar o vestido para eu conseguir fazer a tatuagem. - Bill disse, interrompendo a resposta.

- Ah, claro. - ela falou e desabotoou o vestido, deixando as costas nuas. - Assim tá bom?

- Não... - os dois homens disseram vendo-a.

- Bill, seja profissional. - Jack o cortou.

- Te digo o mesmo. - Bill revida e, antes de Jack dizer que aquilo não fez sentido, ele continuou: - Está sim querida, deite-se.

Vit obedeceu e Jack, que tinha se levantado para ela conseguir fazer isso, lhe deu a mão.

- Qualquer coisa é só apertar minha mão. - ele disse.

- Você vai se arrepender disso, Jack. - ela respondeu com um sorriso.

Então Bill começou a cortar-lhe a pele e ela apertou a mão de Jack com tanta força que ele realmente se arrependeu.

_**FIM DO FLASHBACK DO JACK**_

- Ai... - Jack falou em voz alta segurando a mão que Vit tinha apertado como se sentisse a dor novamente.

* * *

><p><strong>Aye pessoal!<strong>

**Bem, os próximos caps prometem fortes emoções. Mas por enquanto é só.**

**Reviews? Por favor, elas são muito bem vindas abordo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Captain Jones &amp; Vitoria Del´amore<strong>


	6. Its show time!

_**CAPITULO 6 COM DIREITO A TRILHA SONORA GALERA!**_

_Trilha sonora: Super Psycho Love – Simon Curtis_

_INDISPESAVEL! É ESSENCIAL!_

_**(link da musica está no meu perfil)**_

**AVISO: ESTE CAP CONTEM CENAS "ALTAMENTE "HOT!" CUIDADO...**

* * *

><p>-Ai! – Disse Jack segurando sua mão.<p>

Davy Jones finalmente voltou a realidade depois de tanto repetir: Eu não acredito.

-O que foi que aconteceu depois? – Perguntou Davy

-Deixe-me pensar... – Disse a moça da recepção passando a mão pelos cabelos – ah é, depois que eles fizeram a tatuagem e voltaram para cá, demorou mais alguns minutos para você e sua esposa descerem. As pernas dela tremiam tanto que ela mal conseguia ficar de pé. Pelo visto, foi divertido lá em cima...

Jack teve um arrepio, e Jones apenas mandou um olhar assassino para ele.

-E depois? – Perguntou Jack

-Você queria mostrar a tatuagem nova, - Disse ela apontando para Jack – E você, - apontando para o Davy – Queria dar um presente de casamento para a sua esposa. Então, vocês dois resolveram fazer um Strip-tease.

Os dois estavam tão distraídos com a historia da tatuagem e do casamento, que haviam esquecido da historia sobre o Strip-tease. Eles engoliram em seco.

-As duas garotas não paravam de gritar. – Disse a mulher – Eu achei que ia ficar surda!

C. Jones e Vit: (relembrando) Foi Magic...

Naquele momento, os Davy Jones e Jack Sparrow se recordaram do ocorrido...

_**FLASHBACK DO DAVY E DO JACK**_

- E como é a tatuagens de vocês? – Perguntou Laís

- É um coração. - Jack e Vit respondem.

- Sim...? - Laís incentivou-os a continuar.

- O meu tem asas e chifres.

- Isso eu já sei. - Laís brincou.

Vitória só revirou os olhos.

- Mas como é seu coração, Jack? - Davy o perguntou, então, franzindo as sobrancelhas, estranhou a frase.

- É legal.

- Muito legal. - Vitória completou. - Mostra.

- Quer que eu tire a roupa na frente de todos? - Jack perguntou como se fosse algo insultante.

- Quero que você tire a blusa pra mim. - ela corrigiu. - E nossos amigos.

- Eu não quero que ele tire a blusa. - Davy afirmou.

- Então tire também. - Laís pediu. - Pra mim?

Os dois bufaram.

- O que essas duas nos obrigam a fazer... – Resmungaram eles.

-Dj! - Gritou Jack para um cara que estava com um equipamento de som.

Vit: Equipamento de som no século 18? Laís!

C. Jones: Eu não iria deixar a banda de Tortuga estragar esse momento!

Vit: (pensando, concorda)

-Coloque a minha música: Sexyback! - Gritou Jack

Fãs do JT: (Vão a loucura)

-Não vai colocar sua musica nada! - Disse Davy - Coloque Monster!

Little monsters e C. Jones:(gritando) **(N/CJ: Lady Gaga ser minha diva)**

-Não! - Disseram Laís e Vitoria - Monster já foi no capítulo quatro!

-DJ! - Disseram elas novamente - Coloque Super Psycho Love pra esses dois!

-Vamos mandar brasa! - Disse o Dj

**(N/CJ/VDA: TURN ON THE MUSIC!)**

Os dois reviraram os olhos, então são puxados por seus respectivos pares.

C. Jones: Respectivos, Vit?

Vit: (rindo) Essa palavra é engraçada.

C. Jones: (revira os olhos)

Enquanto Davy dança com Laís e Jack, com Vit, todos os outros no recinto olhavam estranhando os quatro. Jack tirou o casaco, então começou a desabotoar a blusa.

_Algo ultimamente tem me deixado louco,_

_Tem haver com a maneira que você me trata._

_Luto para conseguir sua atenção,_

_Ligar para você só me trás apreensão._

-Só a camisa, certo? - ele pergunta pra Vit que está com os olhos brilhando.

-Claro que é só a camisa. - ela revida. - Quer tirar a roupa na frente de todo mundo, Jack?

-Não, só de você. – Ele disse.

Vit revira os olhos.

- Menos fogo, Jack... - Jack fez beicinho de tristeza. - Guarda pra depois...

Enquanto isso Davy já tinha tirado o casaco e o chapéu e estava tirando o cinto lentamente.

C. Jones: (morrendo)

Vit: (a abanando)

- Parou, parou, parou! - um cara diz, subindo na mesa onde Jack e Davy estavam dançando. - Nada disso, ouviu? Estamos em um lugar de familia...

C. Jones: Em Tortuga, Vit?

Vit: Shh!

-... então podem parar com essa safadeza. – Ele terminou.

Vit e Laís se entreolham com as sobrancelhas arqueadas. Então jogam o cara da mesa.

_Diga que você me quer,_

_Todos os dias que você me quer,_

_De todas as maneiras que você precisa de mim,_

_Você me faz_

_Viajar em um amor super psicótico._

_Aponte, puxe o gatilho,_

_Sinta a dor ficando maior,_

_Enlouqueça com o sentimento amargo._

_Viajando em um amor super psicótico._

- Por que vocês pararam o show? - elas perguntam pros capitães.

Os dois continuaram com a dança. Não tardou para os dois se livrarem de suas camisas. Levando as moças ao delírio imediato.

_Me puxe para o canto escuro,_

_Onde todos os outros olhos não ignoram._

_Diga como eu lhe hipnotizo_

_Eu te amo e te desprezo._

Vit: Tem que falar com tanta classe, Laís?

C. Jones: Just shut up.

- Tem que girar a camisa! - as garotas falaram entre os gritos de aprovação.

_Droga,_

_Se você quer que eu vá,_

_Baby, por favor me deixe saber._

_Você não vai continuar_

_Com esse jeito de me controlar._

Davy e Jack se entreolharam, então deram de ombros, fazendo o que as garotas os pediram. Guiados pela embriagues, giraram as peças de roupa acima de suas cabeças, e as jogaram para as duas.

_Aponte, puxe o gatilho,_

_Sinta a dor ficando maior,_

_Enlouqueça com o sentimento amargo._

_Viajando em um amor super psicótico._

As garotas pegaram as peças de roupa, histéricas. Então Vit percebe que está com a camisa de Davy, e Laís a de Jack. As duas se olham e trocam as blusas.

- Isso nunca aconteceu. - elas falam ao mesmo tempo então voltam a histeria com os capitães sem camisas.

_Diga que você me quer,_

_Diga que você me precisa,_

_Eu tiro meu coração lentamente._

Os dois piratas dançavam cada vez mais conforme eram encorajados pelos gritos de Vitória e Laís.

_Eu sei que você me quer também._

_Eu acho que você me quer também._

_Por favor me diga que você quer também._

Vit e C. Jones: *¬*

_Diga que você me quer,_

_Todos os dias que você me quer,_

_De todas as maneiras que você precisa de mim,_

_Você me faz_

_Viajar em um amor super psicótico._

_Aponte, puxe o gatilho,_

_Sinta a dor ficando maior,_

_Enlouqueça com o sentimento amargo._

_Viajando em um amor super psicótico._

Depois de tanto se remoerem por dentro, as jovens não aguentando mais nem um único segundo, subiram na mesa com os dois.

-Vamos terminar esse show direito... - Elas disseram para seus capitães, e os puxaram escada acima.

_Aponte, puxe o gatilho,_

_Sinta a dor ficando maior,_

_Enlouqueça com o sentimento amargo._

_Viajando em um amor super psicótico._


	7. Conclusão

_**ULTIMO CAPITULO!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>-Então, eu e a Laís... - Dizia Davy lembrando-se - E você e a Vitória...<p>

-É o que parece. - Disse Jack.

-A melhor noite da minha vida, e eu não me lembro de nada! - Exclamou Davy - Eu não creio nisso!

- As melhores noites são as que nos divertimos mais, caro amigo gosmento. - Jack filosofou.

- Ou seja, as que bebemos até não aguentar. - Davy corrige a filosofia do Jack.

- Exato. - Jack diz sorrindo. - A unica coisa ruim é que a gente nunca vai poder vê-las novamente.

- É, eu acho que nós quatro nos divertimos muito e podíamos fazer isso outras vezes... – Concordou Davy Jones.

- Pena que elas sumiram... – Continuou Jack

- Na verdade. - a moça da recepção diz. - Elas voltaram pra cá não faz muito tempo.

- O QUÊ? – Os dois exclamaram.

C. Jones e Vit: Fofoqueira!

C. Jones: Eu queria ver eles batendo a cabeça mais um pouco tentando lembrar!

Vit: Idem!

- Vamos atrás delas. - Davy diz indo em direção as escadas, porem Jack o impediu.

- Não podemos dar uma de desesperados, temos que ignorar um pouco. - Jack discorda.

- Eu me casei com uma delas, e você fez uma tatuagem com o nome da outra, acho que isso já foi desespero ao extremo. – Disse Jones.

- Mas estávamos bêbados, isso não conta. – Replicou Jack.

Mas Davy já ia em direção ao quarto onde eles acordaram. Jack apenas revirou os olhos e tratou de seguir Davy Jones para o próximo andar do bordel.

-Qual era o quarto delas? - Perguntou Davy.

Jack deu de ombros.

-Você não se lembra? - Perguntou Davy.

-Não pode me culpar, você também não lembra! - Ele revidou.

- Então como vamos achá-las? – Perguntou Jones.

- Siga o seu coração... - Jack falou em tom de brincadeira e Davy Jones revirou os olhos.

- Ok, eu vou fazer do meu jeito. - Davy diz, então bate na porta ao lado dele. - Laís? Vitória?

- Ótimo, vamos bater em cada porta até encontrá-las. Isso não é nenhum um pouco desesperado... – Jack disse.

Vit: Eles vão demorar muito?

C. Jones: Calma, eles já vem.

Vit: Por que eles demoram tanto?

C. Jones: Porque eles têm que nos encontrar.

Vit: É um bordel, como eles demoram tanto?

C. Jones: Na verdade, eles nem vão demorar muito.

Vit: Quer dizer que eles vão aparecer agora? *-*

C. Jones: Você verá

Vit: *-*

Depois de bater em varias portas, e não encontra-las em nenhuma delas, os dois já estavam a ponto de desistir. Foi quando ouviram vozes femininas vindas de um quarto no qual eles ainda não tinham batido na porta. Jack e Davy reconheceram as vozes, e entraram no quarto.

As duas mulheres que os capitães estavam procurando estavam sentadas na cama, discutindo sobre algo que foi rapidamente ignorado com a chegada deles.

- Aí estão eles. - Vitória diz, claramente impaciente. - Onde vocês estavam?

- Nós... ahn... - Jack começou a balbuciar.

C. Jones: Palavra bonita.

Vit: Muito.

- Ok, temos coisas importantes para resolver. - Laís disse, se levantando. Ela deu um longo suspiro até dizer. - Estávamos muito bêbados ontem e tomamos decisões precipitadas, então acho que devemos cancelar o nosso casamento.

C. Jones: (chorando)

Vit: (a abraçando) Tudo vai ficar bem, calma...

-O quê? - Perguntou Davy Jones com um tom quase inaudível.

-Levou um fora, camarada. - Disse Jack batendo nas costas de Jones - Ela finalmente ouviu a voz da razão, e viu a sandice que estava cometendo.

Davy ignorou as palavras de Jack, (embora quisesse bater nele) e foi até Laís.

-M-mas por quê? - Davy perguntou.

-Nós estávamos bêbados, - Laís dizia - Nós não tínhamos ideia do que estávamos fazendo.

-Você quer se separar, depois de tudo o que passamos juntos? - Perguntou Jones.

-Nos conhecemos a menos de um dia! - Ela disse

-Mesmo depois da noite que passamos juntos, você quer se separar? - Davy dizia não acreditando na situação.

-De qualquer maneira, foi a menos de um dia. - Ela disse

-E por acaso existe tempo para se apaixonar? - Ele perguntou.

-Já ouviu falar da regra dos três encontros? - Jack e Vitória perguntaram, e Davy apenas mandou um olhar assassino para os dois.

-Escute, - Dizia ela - Davy...

Suas palavras foram interrompidas por Davy Jones que a beijou. Ela cedeu, abrindo sua boca para que ele pudesse mergulhar sua língua nela.

C. Jones: (Morre.)

Vit: (Segura ela.)

-Eu te amo. - Davy disse quando o beijo foi quebrado - Eu...

Laís o interrompeu voltando a beija-lo com paixão.

-Argh! - Disse Jack.

- Ok, então vamos comemorar o não-cancelamento do casamento. – Disse Vitória

- Com rum! - Jack aprovou.

- Mas vocês dois não eram contra? - Davy os censurou.

- Eu era contra que um de vocês se machucasse por algo imprudente. - Vitória corrigiu.

- Eu era contra porque sou contra casamentos. - Jack disse.

- Também. Isso é importante. - Vitória concorda.

- E o que vocês vão fazer com as tatuagens? - Laís perguntou, feliz da vida por estar com o Davy.

- Não sei, eu vou deixar, a tatuagem é legal, mas não sei o que o Jack vai fazer... - Vitória diz.

- Eu amo vencer... - ele "explica", dando de ombros. - E aquele rum que combinamos?

-Está querendo repetir o episodio, Jack? – Perguntou Davy.

-Por que não? – Ele perguntou – No final das contas, foi divertido.

-Falando nisso, uma coisa ainda não ficou clara. - Disse Davy - Como em nome de tudo que é sagrado e maldito, nós dois acordamos juntos?

-Permita-nos explicar... - Começaram as duas.

C. Jones: Foi uma cena tão fofa! Eu até tirei umas fotos!

Vit: Depois eu quero ver essas fotos! *_*

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Davy e Jack subiam as escadas se segurando para manter o equilíbrio deles, que estava bem duvidoso depois de as garotas terem pego suas camisas, e dito para eles subirem enquanto foram comprar mais uma bebida._

_- Cara, você é um cara muito legal. - Jack disse, guiado pelo álcool. - Acho que você é meu melhor amigo._

_- Sou o mais velho com certeza. - Davy diz e dá uma gargalhada. - Lembra da vez em que nos conhecemos?_

_- Claro que lembro, o maior susto da minha infância! – Jack disse rindo._

_Jack tropeça e Davy não o deixa cair, os dois rindo o tempo todo._

_- Aquele chão é traiçoeiro. - Jack reclama._

_Eles param em frente a uma porta. Davy procura a chaves nos bolsos da calça enquanto Jack se senta no chão, tonto._

_- Acho que pegamos um pouco pesado hoje. - Jack diz, se sentindo enjoado._

_- Quer dizer que não aguenta mais, Jack? - Davy pergunta abrindo a porta._

_- Claro que aguento. - Jack fala, se levantando e andando todo errado para dentro do quarto. - Mas acho que um cochilo cairia bem... - ele comenta olhando a cama. - Esse não é o quarto que você e a Laís...?_

_- Não, pode deitar. - Davy diz, encostando a porta. - Foi mágico, Jack, acho que estou apaixonado._

_Jack não respondeu, porque ele já estava dormindo. Davy apenas balançou a cabeça, e foi até o amigo._

-Pobre Jack... - Ele diz dando tapinhas na cabeça de Jack - Pegou muito pesado. Ele não é controlado como eu, e...

Antes que Davy pudesse terminar a frase, caiu no sono também.

_**FIM DO FLASHBACK**_

-Então... foi isso que aconteceu. – Disse Davy.

-É um alivio saber que não fizemos nenhuma bobagem. – Concordou Jack

- Você fez uma tatuagem com o nome de uma garota que você conheceu não faz um dia, e você se casou com outra. - Vit diz, apontando para os capitães. - Isso não é nenhuma bobagem?

- Podia ser bem pior, considerando as circunstancias... - Jack diz e Davy concorda logo depois.

- Ah, Vit, vai dizer que noite passada foi só bobagem e não valeu a pena? - Laís reclama com ela.

- Ah, a noite passada foi só bobagem sim. - ela diz, dá uma pausa e completa: - Mas valeu muito a pena.

Todos dão risada, então Jack diz:

- Mas afinal, como nós nos conhecemos? - ele gesticula para todos os quatro.

C. Jones: Foi muito _simpla._

Vit: Simpla?

C. Jones: É que eu ando assistindo muito Mundo Canibal. ;D

- Ah, foi muito legal... - as garotas diziam enquanto o flashback surgia...

_**FLASHBACK**_

_-Vamos fazer uma aposta? – Perguntou Jack_

_-Depende... – Dizia Davy Jones – que tipo de aposta você tem em mente?_

_-Vamos apostar quem bebe mais Rum. – Disse Jack sorrindo._

_Davy apenas olhou para Jack._

_Depois de muitas doses, os dois já estavam tontos._

_- Jack, já disse que você é meu melhor amigo? - Davy o perguntou, tomando outra dose._

_- Não. - Jack disse, fazendo uma carinha triste. - E eu já disse que você é meu amigo peixe preferido? - e ele tomou mais uma dose._

_- Acho que não consigo beber mais... - Davy comentou, bebendo a outra dose lentamente._

_- Vai perder, Jones? - Jack o irritou, ele era mais mestre quando o assunto é rum.  
><em>

_- Nunca, Sparrow. - Davy disse, voltando a beber._

_**PAUSA DO FLASHBACK**_

_- Como vocês sabem disso se nem estavam lá? - Jack perguntou às garotas._

_- Vocês estavam praticamente gritando no bar... - Vit explica._

_- Então decidimos pedir pra vocês falarem mais baixo. - Laís continua. - Mas..._

_**CONTINUAÇÃO DO FLASHBACK**_

_As duas garotas chegaram perto dos dois._

_- Vocês podiam falar mais baixo? - Vit pediu. - Dá pra ouvi-los do outro lado de Tortuga._

_Jack se virou para reclamar com ela, mas a viu e se interrompeu._

_- E quem é essa que pede? - ele perguntou, a olhando de cima a baixo._

_- Ninguém que te interessa._

_- Gosto de mulheres violentas.  
><em>

_- E essa mulher violenta não gosta de você.  
><em>

_Jack abriu seu sorriso mais sedutor.  
><em>

_- Ainda.  
><em>

_- Sparrow, desiste, você não vai consegui conquistá-la. - Davy o avisou, bebendo outra dose._

_- Aposto que ele consegue. - Laís disse sorrindo para o Davy._

_Davy sorriu para ela._

_- Fechado. – Davy respondeu._

_**FIM DO FLASHBACK**_

-E eu posso dizer que Jack foi bem sucedido. – Disse Vit olhando sedutoramente para Jack, e ele lhe retribuiu dando-lhe uma piscadela sexy.

Vit: (desmaia)

C. Jones: (Segura Vit)

- Bom, agora que está tudo resolvido... - Davy diz. - O que faremos?

- Não sei... - todos respondem, então olham para o bar na frente do hotel.

- Será que devemos? - Jack perguntou, por causa da bagunça que o dia anterior foi.

- Claro que não devemos. - Vit diz.

- Por isso vamos. - Lais completa.

E os quatro deixaram o quarto do bordel e foram em direção do bar.

* * *

><p><strong>Bem... escândalos, polemicas, fortes emoções. Mas chegamos ao fim da nossa fic. Obrigado (A) por terem lido Se beber, não vá para Tortuga!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews:<strong>

**Sullsinger: Delírio total. Sexyback tbm teria sido bom mas... **

* * *

><p><strong>Vitória Del´amore &amp; Captain Jones.<strong>

_**Pirate Forever**_


End file.
